Pretty Guardian Sailor Earth
by Sailor Pure Angel
Summary: Who is Sailor Earth? Only Tuxedo Kamen's little sister also known as Naru. Naru never awaken because Tuxedo Kamen was protecting the Earth. But now when the battle for the Silver Crystal has gotten harder to fight for, Sailor Moon needs her help. Can Naru transform and awaken as a Sailor Senshi and the Earth Princess. Read and find out.
1. Act 1- A star is born

_I'm going to tell you about the story of how I finally understand everything about my best friend Usagi-chan._

Today started off pretty normal, I went to school as usual and headed to my homeroom. When I turned around and saw Usagi running down the corridors towards me.

"Good morning Naru-chan," said Usagi.

"Morning, Usagi-chan," I replied to her. I didn't say 'good morning' because today wasn't a good day. I didn't get much sleep last night or lately because I kept on having the same dream each night for a good while now. The dream was about a princess with long brown hair in a green floor length dress with a rose in her hair fighting in a war. Towards the end of the dream, I would see a prince with dark hair in armour about to be stabbed by a woman with long red hair in purple and black dress because he was protecting another princess with long blonde hair in pigtails in a white floor length dress. I always thought the princess with blonde hair was the most beautiful princess I had ever seen. At that point I would always wake up.

"You're early today Usagi-chan," I said.

"Yeah, I haven't been sleeping the best lately but nothing to worry about," she said while laughing and waving her hand at me as if to brush the worry away, "Hey! Ami-chan, Mako-chan, wait for me!" Usagi ran after her two new best friends down the corridor and left me behind alone. Nowadays Usagi never has time to hang out with me. She is always off with someone else and I don't know why. It feels like she has replaced me. It also feels like she has bigger matters on her mind then to hang out with me, so I don't ask her but somehow I think I know why.

After today's lessons I walked home with Umino, my boyfriend. We stopped off at Guilty Crown, the Game centre on the way home. They had just bought out a brand new Sailor Moon game and Umino wanted to play on it (secretly I wanted to play on it too). We headed straight for the new arcade machines and I sat down at one of them and I picked the one next to Umino. I put my coin into the machine and waited for the screen to load.

"I need your help, Sailor Earth," said a tiny Sailor Moon on the machine's screen.

"Did you hear that," I asked Umino.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," said Umino.

"Nothing it must be just me," I replied.

I wonder what or who that voice was, I know I heard a voice for sure, even if Umino didn't hear it. I turned around and saw, through the window, Usagi with a boy that looked about 18, who I had never seen with her before. I stud up to go tease Usagi about the guy she was with. When I got a vision of a beautiful palace with a rose garden and the sky was so clear you could see all the planets in space especially the Moon which was the biggest planet in the sky. Why did that place look so familiar to me, like I had been there before a long time ago?

After an hour of playing games at the arcade, I finally went home. Before I went into my house I look around at the jewellery shop that my mother owns. I remember when Sailor Moon saved my life in this room throwing her tiara at the monster that was attacking me. Sailor Moon is so beautiful; I wish I could be like her someday. I wandered around the shop and looked around at all the jewellery rings, necklaces, ear rings and more, when something cot my eye on the floor of the shop. A brownie orange and gold pen with a kind of cross with a circle around the cross sign on the pen. I picked it up off the floor and put it in my pocket thinking that no one would miss it too much after all it was just a pen.

I did my homework in my bedroom as usual since its quiet there and I'm tired from lack of sleep. After a while I laid down on my cosy bed and I fall asleep. I was dreaming of a meadow, I had never seen it before in my dreams but it looked so familiar to me. The meadow was filled with all different kinds of flowers and they were all just as beautiful as the next flower. I ran across the meadow where the prince I had been dreaming about was standing but he was with the princess with long blonde hair. Just then I woke up from my dream due to a newly marked scratch across my face.

"Hey that hurts, who did that?" I asked.

"I did," said a talking cat beside my window. I must still be dreaming because this can't be real. Cats can't talk or can they? I really don't know what's real in this world anymore.


	2. Act 2- Transformation, Athena

"I'm still asleep and this is all a dream, I'll wake up in a few minutes to find you're not there," I told the cat then laid back in bed and pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes tight.

"This isn't a dream, it's real. I have come to request your help because Sailor Moon is in danger and you're the only the that can save her," the cat told me. The cat was white and had brown spots all over him. If this cat wasn't talking to me, I would have found him to be very cute. I stayed laying in bed completely ignoring the cat.

"You are Sailor Earth, Sailor Soldier of Love and Hope," the cat told me.

"Let's just say this isn't a dream, how do I know you're not lying to me?" I ask I pull the covers away from because I'm curios about my idol being in danger.

"You have a transformation pen, use it and say 'Earth Power, Make Up'," said the cat.

"What pen?" I asked, "I don't even know your name yet now to think of it, if you have one?" I was very confused by all of this plus I'm very tired.

"My name is Athena, you have the pen, I can see it from here it's on the bed-side table." I take my head out of the covers to see what he was talking about and the I finally knew what pen he was talking about. The pen I had found earlier today, at the jewellery shop my mother owned on the floor.

"That isn't mine, I found it, it belongs to someone else and not me," I said immediately to try to convince Athena I wasn't Sailor Earth.

"Ok then hold the pen and shout 'Earth Power, Make Up' and we will see who's right and who's wrong," ordered Athena. This cat, Athena was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Fine then, I'll do it," I answered. I took the pen from my table, got up from my bed and shouted, "EARTH POWER, MAKE UP!"

All of a sudden after saying those words I felt warm inside. I opened my eyes and I was wearing a brown and white with green bows, sailor suit with brown knee high boots. I was also wearing a golden tiara with a drown spot in the middle on my forehead.

"Told you so," said Athena with a smack on his face and I wonder how cats can even smack, "As punishment you have to join the Sailor Senshi."

"Who are the Sailor Senshi?" I asked.

"They're other girls just like you Sailor Earth," he answered, "In the team their is Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, you'll be working along side them as another member of their team. They'll be very happy to have you as part of their team, trust me."

"When I said I wanted to be like Sailor Moon I didn't mean I wanted to be her. I guess there is no way of getting out of this now is there?" I gave a sigh, "What do I have to do as Sailor Earth anyway?"

"You must fight crime against evil."

"And how would do I do that?" I ask.

"By using your magical powers of course."

"But I don't have any magical powers, no one does," I told Athena and he sighed at this comment.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you, if you can do what I say you can do, you'll became Sailor Earth and join the Sailor Senshi."

"And what if I fail?" I ask because I know I'm going to fail at being a Sailor Senshi so I might as well make the deal with him to keep him happy at the very least.

"Then I'll leave you alone and you can go back to being a normal girl."

"Deal," I said, "so where do I go to fight crime?"

"I'll lead the way, Sailor Earth."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Naru."

"Fine then Naru chan." This cat needed to get that I'm not Sailor Earth like he thinks I am. Athena jumped out of my bedroom window and landed safely out onto the garden wall surrounding my house. Athena nodded at me to do the same as him. I had to fellow him this way, I decided there was no other way for me to leave the house because my mother might see me looking like this if I use the front door. I fellow Athena's lend and jump out the window and land next to him. If only Usagi chan could see me now, she would be so jealous of me. ;)


	3. Act 3- Naru, Sailor Earth

Athena led me to an abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was dark and scary. Athena had behind some boxes to keep us from view. There was a big group of people talking. Four of them are male and dressed all very alike in grey suits. They're one of each with long white hair, long brown hair, short blonde hair and long blonde hair. The one with long brown hair was kind of cute. There were also four girls tied up in ropes. I know one of them is Sailor Venus but the other three I didn't know. One of them had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a green and pink sailor suit. Athena told me that girl is Sailor Jupiter. Another one was wearing a blue sailor suit and had blue hair. Athena said this one is called Sailor Mercury. The last one had a red and purple sailor suit with long raven hair. Athena told me she is Sailor Mars. And standing right in front of this big group of people was my hero Sailor Moon.

"I'm a pretty guardian in a sailor suit, guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

"Wow, its Sailor Moon, she's so pretty," I whispered to Athena in awe of Sailor Moon.

"Just give us the Legendary Silver Crystal and no harm will comes to your friends," said the man with white long hair.

"No Sailor Moon, don't do it," screamed Sailor Venus.

"Shut up you peasant," hissed the man with long blonde hair.

"How do I know I can trust you if I give you the crystal that you're not going to hurt my friends anyway?" asked Sailor Moon.

"You have no other choice Sailor Moon, you're just going to have to believe us," answered the man with white long hair. Athena turned his head to me and whispered,

"Sailor Moon is in deep trouble, she can't trust the enemy. Sailor Earth you're going to have to help her out by attacking the enemy."

"Ok," I whispered back and somehow I knew what to do. I stand up off the ground, raised up my hands to the sky and shouted,

"EARTH BOULDER SMASH!" I throw my hands down faster as a great giant bolder flies across the room and hits the four men in the gray suits.

"Who are you?" the man with short brown hair demanded me, who look pretty mad at me for doing what I just did.

"I'm a Pretty Guardian in a sailor suit, guardian of Love and Hope, Sailor Earth, in the name of the Earth, I'll destroy you!"

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" shouted Sailor Moon while making a huge circle with a pink stick with the crescent moon on it. Whatever Sailor Moon did it helped untie her fellow sailor senshi from the ropes the men in gray had put on them.

"MERCURY POWER, MARS POWER, JUPITER POWER, VENUS POWER, SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" The sailor senshi's attack didn't work on the men in grey suits because they disappeared before the attack could work on them.

"Thank you Sailor Earth, we really owe you one," Sailor Venus thanked me.

"May I ask who you really are?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yeah, my name is Naru and this is Athena," I introduce myself and Athena.

"Naru chan!" Sailor Moon squealed and hugged me, "It's me, Usagi."

"But Usagi chan is so clumsy, she could never be like Sailor Moon," I said confessed, even if Usagi chan was Sailor Moon she would tell me wouldn't she? Sailor Mars just laugh at Sailor Moon and said,

"Look even the outsider thinks you shouldn't be our leader, you should just quit and give me the job."

"Shut up Mars, you're not the moon princess here," retorted Sailor Moon.

"Some princess you are," Sailor Mars stuck out her tongue at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon did the same thing to Sailor Mars. I guess it is Usagi chan; I run straight over to her and give her a big hug. I have a feeling that Usagi chan and I will be closer together than ever before.

"In all my past memory's I don't remember you," said Sailor Venus.

"Me neither, I wonder why that is?" wondered Sailor Jupiter.

"You should be in our past memories if you're a sailor senshi," stated Sailor Mercury.

"Maybe if we ask Mamo chan he might know because he's the guardian of Earth," suggested Usagi chan.

"Oh please Sailor Moon, you just want to see Mamoru," retorted Sailor Mars.

"Leave her alone Mars, I think Moon might be on to something," declared Sailor Mercury. Usagi stuck out her tongue at Sailor Mars and Sailor Mars did the same to Usagi.

"I don't get it?" I said confused, "What do mean by past memories?"

"Oh sorry, there are lots to explain," said a black talking cat, "You see everyone here has a past life but in our past lives, we don't remember meeting you."

"Sailor Earth, this is Luna and Artemis," Athena introduced the black and white cat to me.

"It's nice to meet you all," I say and bow, "But I don't think I'm cut out to be a sailor senshi."

"But of course you are Naru chan," Usagi replied, "or else you wouldn't be here right now."

"You also couldn't have rescued us," Sailor Venus pitched in.

"Sorry I'm late you guys but it looks like you don't need saving anyway," said a mysterious voice.

"MAMO CHAN!" Usagi chan screamed at delighted. I took a look at this mysterious man who came in through the window. I dropped to my knees at the sight of this person.

_I remember what happened troughs many years ago. I am Princess Rosalina, the princess of the earth kingdom and little sister to Prince Endymion. _


	4. Act 4- Princess Rosalina

A long time ago all the planets use to have their own kingdoms. The biggest kingdoms were on the moon and the earth. It was forbidden by gods that a person from the moon kingdom and a person from the earth kingdom were never to fall in love with one another.

My older brother was Prince Endymion, first prince of Earth. I loved my big brother very much and so did all his subjects. He had four guardians but they were more like friends, the five of them got along so well. They names were Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite.My brother was the perfect prince, he always show up at royal meeting, was very intelligent and always applied himself to his studies.

I'm Princess Rosalina, the earth princess. My family were very well known for their beautiful rose garden. That's why I'm called ROSalina. I had a cat called Athena, who is like my guardian to me. He had white fur and brown spots, he told me he was also from the planet of meow. I wasn't the most perfect princess, I would often go to the rose garden or wandered around the castle. I was very intelligent just like my brother but I always found lessons really boring. My brother and I would often go into the fields together to be alone from all our dodges at the palace.

One day after attending a royal meeting with the moon queen and the princess, we went into the fields and lied down on the grass. There were a few minutes before my brother said something,

"Did you know on the moon, they don't have real trees or wind or grass."

"No I didn't," I answered, "I guess you and I were just lucky to be born here then."

"I hear they have the most magnificent castle that you will ever see."

"I know but they don't show it in our history books."

"That's probably because the writers of our history books all live on earth and not on the moon."

"True," I say.

"Why can't the people of earth go to the moon?"

"It's probably because the moon and earth kingdoms have never really gotten along."

"What if we change that and make peace with the moon kingdom."

"Now you're just being funny Endymion you know why that can't happen."

"I know." There are a few minutes silent again before Endymion says something.

"Did you know the moon princess has four guardians just like me."

"I thought she was around my age," I say, "she's very beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes."

After that day things started to change with my brother. He always seemed to disappear off with the four kings of heaven. I never knew where they went to. Endymion never showed up for royal meetings. I hardly ever got to see him. I found out why on one fateful afternoon.

I had the day off from my studies and royal meetings since our parents were away. I decide to corner my brother into going with me to the meadow so we could explore it together like we did as children. I searched for Endymion everywhere his room, the rose gardens, the library and finally finding him in the palace courtyard standing beside the fountain. I ran over to him then stopped half way seeing he was with someone. At first I couldn't tell who but then they walked into the light and I saw it was princess Serenity. I was confused by this but then my brother reached out and kissed and I finally understand everything. My big brother, Prince Endymion was in love with the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity.

My brother turns around and sees me standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"Rosalina, wait!" my brother shouts at me as I run away as fast as I can.

I stop in running when someone taps my shoulder behind me when I'm in the palace corridor.

"Just leave me alone Endymion," I shouted and turn around to see not my brother but princess Serenity.

"Please forgive my manners," I say while bowing to her and then trying to walk away.

"Wait, I want to talk to you, do you anyway private to talk?" She asked me.

I lead her to the woods. She told me about the moon kingdom and how much she loved it there. She said that she fell in love with the earth kingdom the first moment she saw it because we have real trees, wind and so much more. She didn't mean to fell in love with my brother and she didn't mean for it to go so far.

"So will you be my friend and keep my secret?" She asked me once she had done explaining to me what was going on.

"Of course," I say, she seemed like such a nice person and very loving like she could do no wrong.

After a few weeks I became great friends with Princess Serenity. She told wonderful things about her life back at the moon kingdom and she told me about the other princess. She promises to introduce me to them some day. They day never because Queen Beryl found out about Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity.

Queen Beryl was madly in love with Prince Endymion. So when she find out she was heartbroken. She told everyone about the two of them and started a war against the moon kingdom. Queen Beryl tried to kill Princess Serenity by using a sword but my brother stepped in front of her and died instead. Princess Serenity couldn't live on without Prince Endymion so she took the moon sword, the sword that's suppose to protect her and stabbed herself with it.

**Present**

I get off my knees and take a good look at the man standing before me.

"Endymion?"

"Rosalina?"

I throw myself into his arms tears running down my face.

"I've missed you so much," I say.

"Yeah me too." Then Usagi chan gasps.

"Minna, this is Princess Rosalina, Endymion's little sister." I let off of Endymion and bow to the Senshi.

"I'll introduce you too," said Usagi chan, " Mamo chan this is Naru and Naru chan that is Mamoru."

"My guessing you two are still in love," I ask. I look up at Mamoru and he nods at me.

I feel so happy at this moment and I know this is where I belong in the world beside my brother.


End file.
